In certain surgical proceedings, it is required to resect a femoral head and remove the latter from its position within the acetabulum. Alternatively, a neck fracture may result in replacement of the femoral head so that removal of the latter is required. Surgeons currently utilize a threaded T-bar with a handle on one end and threads on the other end to engage the femoral head. When the threaded T-bar is rotated to engage the threads with the femoral head, there is a tendency for the femoral head to also rotate so that the surgeon must hold the femoral head to prevent its rotation. This procedure is cumbersome and could lead to sharp bone fragments cutting into the surgeon's gloves and skin. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a safe and easy tool for removal of the femoral head.